


Degrassi Is Our Home

by saxieandbraley



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi High, Degrassi Junior High, Degrassi the Next Generation, Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxieandbraley/pseuds/saxieandbraley
Summary: When news of a possible closure at Degrassi is made aware to the public many of its alumni decide that the school is too important to lose. They all gather together to try and save Degrassi.
Relationships: Christine "Spike" Nelson/Archibald "Snake" Simpson, Clare Edwards/Eli Goldsworthy, Connor DeLaurier/Jenna Middleton, Craig Manning/Ellie Nash, Darcy Edwards/Peter Stone, Jay Hogart/Manuela "Manny" Santos, Jimmy Brooks/Hazel Aden, Joey Jeremiah/Caitlin Ryan, Liberty Van Zandt/J. T. Yorke, Lucy Fernandez/Basil "Bronco" Davis, Michelle Accette/Bryant 'BLT' Thomas, Paige Michalchuk/Spinner Mason, Sean Cameron/Emma Nelson, Simon Dexter/Alexa Pappadopolos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. The Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> This story will feature characters and couples from all of the different Degrassi generations.

“Closing? How could it be closing?” Emma said with a sigh before turning around to look at her mother and Archie. “This is Jack’s senior year! Where will he go?”

Christine and Archie were sitting down on the couch as Emma was pacing back and forth in their living room. “I did everything I could,” Archie said as he tried to comfort Emma, “But unfortunately we lost funding and with registration numbers getting lower they think it’s just best to close it down.”

Emma let out a frustrated sigh before picking up her cell phone and sending a quick text to Manny, “SOS, meet me at my parents.” She said as she hit send.

“The twins are down for their nap,” Sean said as he walked into the living room seeing Emma still pacing just like he left her. “Babe it’ll be okay, we will do whatever we can to save Degrassi.” He kissed her on the cheek gently before looking at his in-laws sitting on the couch.

Manny came pushing into the house as Jay and her children followed after, “What is the emergency?” She shouted to her best friend.

“Manny, the twins are sleeping!” Christine whisper shouted at her.

“Sorry!” She said in a whisper as she watched the kids run to sit down with Christine and Archie on the couch. They were truly like her second family.

“They want to shut down Degrassi.” Emma said in a whine as she looked at Manny. “That school is too important to lose. Look at all of the pictures from Degrassi, all of the relationships and friendships that were developed there.” She sighed as she motioned towards the scrapbook her mother had open on the table. Pictures of Christine and her friends along with pictures from Emma’s many years at Degrassi.

“Em, we will do what we can to save it. We can have a fundraiser, we can start a petition, I know how much you love those!” Manny said, trying to comfort her best friend.

The door creaked open and everyone turned to see who was coming in, “Everybody wants something,” Joey started singing as he walked in with Caitlin, Lucy, Heather, and Erica. “Did somebody say Degrassi needed us?”

Emma laughed lightly as she saw her mom’s friends walking in the house. She had known these people her entire life and to her they really felt like family. 

“The babies are napping!” Manny whispered to Joey, which was ironic since she walked in screaming herself.

“A fundraiser is a great idea! We just need to get the school exposure. If all of us get people involved then they are bound to let Degrassi stay open.” Emma said as she looked towards those she loved in front of her.

“You heard her, let's get to work!” Sean said before everyone in the room started contacting everyone they know who would want to save Degrassi.


	2. Making Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige and the gang gather together to plan what they can do to help with the fundraiser to save Degrassi. While they’re there they run into some familiar faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paige and Spinner, Jimmy and Hazel, and Craig and Ellie are all married with children. Marco is involved with somebody new who treats him like a king. Terri is single because she has trust issues from her experience with Rick. Ashley has kind of lost touch with the group, but still reaches out to Terri occasionally.

“Listen hun, we’re gonna get together tonight and help come up with some plans for the fundraiser. Thanks for telling us,” Paige said on the phone to Emma before hanging up. “Honeybee!” She shouted out to Spinner.

Spinner came running down the stairs when he heard Paige calling him, “Honeybee I just got off the phone with Jimmy and he’s in for tonight.”

“Perfect.” Paige said with a smirk as she kissed Spinner gently. “Marco and Ter said they’re gonna meet us at the Dot.

————————————————

“Ashley is sorry she couldn’t make it tonight, but she had plans that she just couldn’t get out of.” Terri said as she sat down next to Paige and Hazel.

“That’s okay,” Ellie said with a small shrug before grabbing Craig’s hand. Although it had been years since Craig was dating Ashley there was something sort of awkward about marrying your best friend’s ex-boyfriend.

“I was thinking that Downtown Sasquatch has to perform together! Spinner and Ellie could both play the drums.” Hazel said with enthusiasm before looking at Jimmy to see what his thoughts were.

“Great idea, babe.” Jimmy said as he kissed Hazel on the cheek. “Then we can have a performance from Hell Hath No Fury or do you prefer PMS?”

“Only if they wear those shirts with Craig’s face on them again.” Marco said with a chuckle as he teased his friend.

“That was after I transferred schools, but I’m still waiting on my Craig shirt.” Terri said with a smile and a small shrug.

The table burst out into laughter as they reminisced on their childhood and everything they experienced together.

“Craig, it’s your job to get people to come and donate since you’re a big rockstar.” Paige smiled at her friend. “I’ve seen your followers on Instagram, hun, and that’s what we need.”

“Thanks for the invite,” Jay said as he walked through the door with Manny following closely behind.

“Don’t listen to him, we're only here to pick up some takeout and then we’ll be out of your way.” Manny said with a roll of her eye as she went to the counter to pick it up. “Hey Jack, pickup for Hogart.” She said with a smile before he scurried away to get the food.

“Hey man,” Spinner said excitedly as he greeted his old friend. Despite the fact that he caused a lot of trouble for him in high school doesn’t mean Jay wasn’t one of his best friend’s growing up. 

“You can stay for a little while so we can tell you what we have planned,” Paige smiles at Manny as she nodded her head. The two women have come a long way since fighting in Degrassi’s hallway.

“Let me guess, Craig Manning will perform.” Jay said with a little disdain in his voice. A part of him still hated that he was Manny’s first love. 

“The whole band!” Ellie squealed with excitement. “You could play the tambourine again if you wanted.” She said, looking at Manny. Ever since Liberty’s birthday party the girls were able to bury the hatchet and actually be cordial. Manny even congratulated Ellie and Craig on their marriage.

“Thanks but I think my tambourine days are long over.” Manny said with a smile and a shrug as she blew a kiss towards her husband.

“Here’s your order,” Jack Simpson said as he smiled at Manny. Even though Manny spent all of her free time with his sister he was still slightly uncomfortable around her. That probably had something to do with the fact that she was his first crush.

“We have to head out before the food gets cold, but we really do all need to catch up soon. Even though it sucks that they’re trying to close Degrassi I’m glad it brought us all back together.” Manny said with a bright smile as she waved goodbye and dragged Jay out to the car.

“Anyway, Marco, can you guess who was asking about you yesterday?” Paige said with a laugh as she changed the subject.

“Tell him I left the country.” Marco said dryly, not interested in going backwards in his love life.

“Oh stop I told him you were seeing somebody and very happy,” Paige said with a grin. “I just thought I would let you know that Dylan is still pining away after all these years.” She laughed with a small shrug.

“Of course, Marco is the absolute best.” Ellie chimed in, “No offense, Paige, but Dylan is the worst.”

“He’s not the worst, he just sucks at relationships.” Marco said thinking back on all of the late nights he spent waiting for the phone to call.

“We actually have to get going because my mom is watching the kids.” Hazel said as she began to get up from the table. “This was so much fun, you guys. We need to hang out more often not just when there’s a crisis!” She began to say her goodbyes to her friends.

“I’ll talk to you guys later.” Jimmy said as he stood up and followed after Hazel. All these years later and Jimmy was finally back to feeling like himself. The stem cell surgery worked and Jimmy was able to walk again like before the shooting.

“We should probably head out too. Joey and Caitlin are watching the baby, but if we don’t get her home soon it’ll mess up her whole sleep schedule.” Ellie said as she gathered her belongings and said goodbye to her friends.

“See ya guys!” Craig shouted as he rushed out excited to get back home to his son.

“I cannot believe that you’re all parents now. How weird is that? It feels like just yesterday we were walking through those halls and maybe in a few years your kids will be going to Degrassi,” Terri said to Paige and Spinner.

“If we can manage to save it.” Marco said matter-of-factly.


End file.
